


I had a nightmare!

by Beanz



Series: It all started with a nightmare [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reveal, accidental reveal, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanz/pseuds/Beanz
Summary: Tikki has a nightmare and rushes to Marinette's side





	I had a nightmare!

“MARINETTE!”

Before Marinette knew what was going on, Tikki was flying out onto the balcony and cuddling her cheek, bawling her eyes out.

“Tikki-”

“You’re okay!” Tikki cried out, not releasing Marinette’s cheek.

Marinette cuddled Tikki closer, gently patting her head while the little kwami cried. “What’s wrong, Tikki?” she asked.

“I-I h-had a nightmare! I dreamt I lost you a-and…”

“And what, Tikki?”

Tikki leaned back until Marinette could see her face. Tears were swimming in her eyes and she looked so distraught. 

“And Chloe ended up becoming the new Ladybug!” she wailed, bursting into tears again and lunging at Marinette’s cheek.

“Oh, Tikki, it’s okay. It was just a bad dream, a really bad, absolutely horrible dream, but a dream nonetheless. I’m still here and I’m still your Ladybug.”

Marinette had no idea how long she spent reassuring Tikki and cuddling her, but eventually the tears stopped and Tikki sat in the palm of Marinette’s hand.

“Are you okay now, Tikki?” Marinette asked, smiling down at her.

“Yes,” Tikki replied, still sniffling a little.

“How about I go and get some cookies and make us some hot chocolate and we can put on a movie to watch together?”

Tikki perked up. “Can we watch a Disney cartoon? I like those.”

“Of course.”

“And can I have some of those mini marshmallows in my hot chocolate?”

“Absolutely!”

Tikki squealed and flew up to hug Marinette’s cheek before moving away and spinning around in obvious delight. 

“EEEK!” She cried out when she saw the reason Marinette had been on the balcony in the first place.

There, standing as still as a statue, was one very shocked Chat Noir.

“Plagg is never going to let this go,” Tikki whispered, barely loud enough for Marinette to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head while I was at work.


End file.
